Day at the Beach
by Whackadoo
Summary: With a lack of jobs and only research in the foreseeable future, Dean goes stir crazy.


DAY 1

"So, Bobby, any jobs?" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Nah...been pretty quiet." Bobby answered, his nose buried in a book of some sort.

Dean poked his head into the library, or what he called the library at any rate. Sam sat on the floor with his back resting against the front of the couch. He had books and papers scattered all around him and on the couch as well. "Sammy, you want a beer or anything?"

Sam merely grunted, never looking up from whatever he was doing. Dean took two beers in and set one down in front of each of them, never getting a response from either. Dean sighed and headed outside to wander the junkyard.

He hated sitting idle. He needed to be doing something and by something, he did NOT mean research. That was Sammy's thing. He caught sight of his Baby and wandered over. Looking at her, taking a swig of his beer, he decided she could probably use some fine tuning. He pulled her into the work area, put a cassette into the old radio on the workbench, and settled in to work.

DAY 2

"Hey guys! Just snagged us two large playing pool!" Dean exclaimed with much bravado waving a handful of cash around. No response. His mind went on the alert. Where was everyone? We wandered into the library. Aside from the books and papers still scattered around, nobody was there. Dean pulled out his gun and started going room to room.

As he was making his way through the ground floor, he heard a yell from the basement. He went to the door leading to the stairs and heard a distinct, "Balls!" Holding his gun at the ready, he made his way down the steps. At the bottom he turned and was surprised at what waited for him. There lay Sammy, buried under a mountain of papers and books with Bobby standing over him looking disgusted.

"Dammit all, Sam! It'll take me hours to sort this all out again!"

"Don't worry, Bobby, I'll help clean it up."

"No! No you won't. You will go away and leave me alone, ya idjit." Bobby continued mumbling to himself about wanting things done right. Dean offered his hand to Sammy and pulled him out of the mountain of paper.

"You wanna go hit another bar with me? Hustle some pool?"

"Nah, I got some more research upstairs I want to get done." Sam patted him on the shoulder and headed up the stairs, leaving Dean standing there.

"What are you lookin' at, idjit?"

Dean turned and quickly made his way out of the basement.

DAY 3

Dean finished cleaning his lunch dishes and called into Bobby. "Any jobs for us?"

"Dammit, Boy! I f I had a job for you, trust me, I woulda told ya by now!"

"Sheesh! Okay!" Dean turned to look at his brother, who was still leafing through papers. "Sammy, want to go out to the lake? Catch some summer rays? Pick up some girls?" Dean smirked at Sammy and winked.

"Mmm." Was the only thing that came from Sam.

"Agh! Fine! I'll go out and do some skeet shooting! Ya mind, Bobby, if I use some of your clay pigeons?" Dean looked back to Bobby at his desk.

"Yeah fine." Bobby made a shooing motion with his hand, never looking up.

Dean sighed and headed outside.

DAY 4

"Hey, Bobby. Any..."

"NO!"

"Sheesh! okay, okay!...Sammy, you using your laptop?"

"Nah..."

"You mind if I use it for awhile?"

"Sure, whatever." Sam never looked up from the book he was taking notes from.

Dean grabbed the laptop and headed upstairs to his room. He settled down on his bed and then rethought that. He stood up, took off his boots and pants and THEN got comfortable on the bed. He propped open Sammy's laptop on his lap. "Now...Busty Asian Beauties...where are you?..."

DAY 5

"Before you even ask, no there are no jobs! Go tinker on your car."

"I already have! She's purring like a kitten, no a lynx, no, no a cougar!"

Bobby mutters something about idjits under his breath. "Well, go hustle some pool."

"I've already hit every bar in the area. I need to give it a rest for a bit."

"Go shoot some skeet, then."

"Yeah, meant to tell you...you're all out of clay pigeons."

"Balls, boy! Just get outta my house! Yer driving me crazy!"

"Sammy, ... hey Sammy!"

Sam finally looks up from his book. "What, man?"

"Come to the beach with me, dude! We deserve a vacation! You've had your nose buried in these books for days! You need a break, bro."

"I can't Dean, this is important."

"Son of a bitch! What's wrong with you people?!" Dean slams out the kitchen door and wanders aimlessly through the junked cars on Bobby's lot. He ends up at his Baby. "You'd go to the beach with me, wouldn't you Baby?" He runs his fingers down the trunk and decides she would look good with a wash and wax and sets to work.

DAY 6

"Bobby..."

"NO!"

"Relax! I know! If there were any jobs, you'd let us know! I was going to offer to go into town. You need anything?"

"You know what? I have a little project I'm working on, so I'll go into town. See that book on my desk?"

Dean looks at the book on the desk dubiously. This doesn't sound good. "Yeah..."

"Go through it and reference any mention of Death or reapers, would ya? I shouldn't be too long." Bobby heads out the door before Dean can raise any protest.

Dean grumbles under his breath, goes to the fridge for a beer and then sits himself down at Bobby's desk. With a heavy sigh, he starts flipping pages. "This blows."

DAY 7

"DEAN!"

Dean stirs in his bed. He got in late last night after a fun night out with the ever energetic Leah. He glanced at his watch. Already 1pm. Wow.

"DEAN! Get your scrawny ass down here, boy!"

"Alright! Bobby! Chill, man, I'm coming!" Damn, that man could be pushy! Dean swung his legs out of bed. He realized he was still dressed in his jeans and tee from last night. _Fuck it._ He padded downstairs barefoot in what he had on. "What?"

"You're comin' with me!" Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him toward the door.

"What the hell, Bobby?!"

He shoved him outside where he had set up a kiddie pool, filled with water and a few rubber ducks floating on the surface. There was a chair next to it into which Bobby shoved him.

"Here's your damned beach! Now I don't want to hear a peep from you the rest of the day, got it?!"

"Can I at least have my sunglasses?"

"I'll have Sam fetch 'em for ya." With that, Bobby turned on his heel and headed back into the house.

A few minutes later, Bobby was back, shoving a protesting Sammy ahead of him.

"What the hell, Bobby? I have research to do!" Sam was holding Dean's shades in one hand and some paper in the other.

"Not today, ya don't! Today you're going to the beach with your brother and leaving me alone before I go more crazy than I already am!" He then dumped Sammy into another chair and stormed off to the house.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Sam handed Dean his sunglasses, took off his shoes and socks, dunked his feet into the pool and resumed reading his papers. Dean put on his shades, dunked his feet as well, crossed his arms and grumped about the serious lack of women at this beach.


End file.
